Between shades of gray
by Fanofdivergent
Summary: a series of conversations between tris and four while they are still in Abnegation. Sometimes they break the rules and go between the shades of the abnegation's gray. Sorry, i suck at summaries. R&R! thanks love yas!
1. Chapter 1

**I am calling this between shades of gray, so I hope fanfiction does not delete this for between shades of gray is a book and is probably copyrighted**

**Tris-14**

**Tobias-16**

* * *

"Come on, Beatrice!" Toby, my best friend, my only friend, exclaims. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yeah, sure," I snap back. "Next you're going to tell me you have an elephant hiding in your closet."

"Asking you out is a crime now?" Toby asks. "Because, last I checked, it's not"

"Yes, it is. Especially if it is in front of Caleb. You already know he hates you! Why make it worse?"

"Um...if you don't want to be asked out, then don't be so hot!" he exclaims.

"You know, I can see through your act." I say. " You just want to piss him off. I know you hate him too." I pause, thinking about what he said. _Don't be so hot. _"Toby, did you call me hot? Because, last _I _checked, the Abnegation don't do or say things for personal desire." I pause again. So he _does_ like me. I figured it probable, but never thought it to be true. "Even if you did call me hot, I wouldn't care because I'm only 14, so it's never going to happen. Why did you say that? Did you think I like you, too? Wow. Just-wow."

Toby opens his mouth, ready to say something. I wait, but he just clears his throat. Then he turns and walks away. I hear him mutter as he alks off, "I just had to get it out."

* * *

**I don't know about it. Did you like it? it was short. Sorry about that.**

**Oh, and haters. hate all you want because you have to at least read it to hate it.**

**haha! caught you!**

**R&R thanks love yas!**


	2. The start of something

**Hey!**

**I'm back!**

* * *

"Tobias!" I yell. "Toby!"

"What, Tris?" he snaps. "If you don't mind, I'm busy." he gestures to his homework. "What do you want?"

He's been really mad ever since I rejected him. "Yes." I wheeze. I ran all the way over to his house just to accept his 'invitation'.

"What?" he snaps to attention. "Yes?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you." I say. I don't know why I said it, but I do like him, in a way.

"Really?" he seems suspicious. "What made you change your mind?"

I take a deep breath. I will never admit this to anyone. "Your eyes. They've held me ever since I was four and you helped me get up. There was always something about the way your eyes looked when you'd smile. And even when you'd frown. I guess I finally let myself fall for them."

Instead of responding, he turns back to his history assignment. "What? Now you're not going to talk to me? Even after I confessed myself to you? You know what? You're a jerk! I opened up my feelings to you and you just turn back to your homework. Why did I even come over here? You're. A. Jerk!"

He chuckles a bit. "A jerk? That's what you think? Wow. And here I thought you were smart." He chuckles again, his beautiful blue eyes lighting up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"I'm finishing my homework so I can take you somewhere." he gives me a _duh _look. "Isn't that what people do when they go on dates?"

"Oh. _Oh._ I'm sorry for calling you a jerk." I stammer.

"Nope, it's fine." he says waving me off. "And, great news, I finished."

He picks up his textbook, runs inside, and grabs some cash. "Let's go." he declares.

"Won't Marcus beat you for stealing money?" I ask. I'm the only one who knows that his dad actually _does_ beat him up. And, I'm the only one who knows that he's going to Dauntless.

"No." he says. "This is Evelyn's left over money."

"Oh."

We start walking to the train station. He sees my confused look and breaks out in a smile. I know what he's thinking. I start running, Tobias chasing me. We catch up to an open train door, and I jump in, peeling off my tee to sit on. Tobias jumps in and does the same. We are both panting heavily and staring at each other. One minute, I'm staring at him, and the next, we're kissing. I feel a warm tingle move down my spine and sigh a little. Tobias pulls away, unsure what to make of the sigh.

We were kissing so long, that by the time we pulled away, we were already stopped at the gate. I hear a few whistles. I see a couple Dauntless guards staring at us and whooping.

"Aw. Why'd you stop?" a guard asks.

"That's something I've never seen." another guard says. "Two Stiffs making out on a _train._ Wow."

I glare at him until the train begins to move again. I turn to Tobias. "I'm coming with you." I say.

"Where?" he asks. "To Dauntless."

* * *

**How'd you like it? R&R**

**thanks love yas**

**15 reviews till next update :)**


End file.
